


Marnie and Lewis Get Married

by sqbr



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, backdated, fixit, pixel art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: A screenshot from Stardew Valley edited to be the wedding of Marnie and Lewis, because WHY DON'T THEY JUST TELL EVERYONE THEY'RE DATING. The player can date 8 people of various genders simultaneously but the mayor can't have a single girlfriend? So now in this imaginary game they're married and can live together with Jas and Shane and lots of cows and chickens.I'm not very good at pixel art, so I wouldn't recommend looking too closely, but I think Lewis's top hat came out pretty cute.
Relationships: Lewis/Marnie (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Marnie and Lewis Get Married




End file.
